


A New Age

by Quasar_Script



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Characters, AU, Affectionate Insults, All Dragon Age Games, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, BioWare, Canon Gay Relationship, City Elves, Combined Games, Comrades, Comrades in Arms, Corny but stay with me, Dalish Elves, Death, Difficult Decisions, Disturbing Themes, Dwarves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Frienship, Eventual Lavellan/Cullen, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Female Friendship, Ferelden, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Grey Wardens, Homophobia, Humans, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, LOTS OF PEOPLE, Leadership, MABARI!!!, Mages, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Modern, Modern Era, Multi, NUGS!!!, Orlais, Orzammar, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Post-War, Qunari, Resolved Sexual Tension, Responsibility, Romance, Sacrifice, Sibling Rivalry, Slaves, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Templars, Terrorism, Terrorists, Tevinter Imperium, The Champion, The Inquisitor - Freeform, The Warden - Freeform, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Understanding, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, couples, explicit content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar_Script/pseuds/Quasar_Script
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the dragons fading into legend once more and the world becoming less and less mystic, mages are becoming a rare and feared species among the various races in Thedas as the world evolves into a new modern age, leaving behind the remarkable magic that once flourished in the lands. King Alistair and Queen Andrea Theirin rule other Ferelden with fair and respected judgement, once saving the land from the Fifth Blight as Grey Wardens. After escaping Lothering during the Fifth Blight, the Hawke family grieve the lost of family members as a terrorist group named Corypheus unleashes a chemical gas known as The Blight which causes those who breathe it in to become mindless and murderous creatures, darkspawn. In the woods near Haven, Ravas Lavellan lives in fear that The Chantry, a government controlled organisation that also acts as the church of the land, will find her and send Templars, soldiers or 'peacekeepers' of The Chantry, and make her Tranquil, suppressing her massive amount of mana. Elvhenan lives in Haven with his fiancé, Dorian Pavus, and hasn't seen his sister since he was exiled from the Dalish elves. The most powerful and skilled of all the races must unite to save their new age from an ancient, unspeakable evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Age

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to cramp as much as I could in the summary, but it took a lot of editing so I'll sum up some more here.
> 
> The Chantry is like the church of Thedas and makes ANY mage Tranquil, no Circles exist, as the fear of magic has worsen with the changing world and the Dalish elves are seen as criminals because they still have magic in their blood, even though it is very, very thin. The Templars are the Chantry's personal soldiers, but they have been named an army, and still use lyrium. Cullen was a Templar and suffers from lyrium withdrawal which I did want on my summary, but hey, no space.  
> I've changed Corypheus into a terrorist group and The Blight into a chemical gas that makes flesh rot and the mind berserk and try and kill any who aren't infected around them.  
> There isn't any other lands or countries other than Thedra.  
> There are TWO Hawkes, not including Carver.  
> Grey Wardens are still around; they're like a vigilante group that are still committed to stopping The Blights and darkspawn.  
> This is based in Inquisition with mix of Dragon Age II so Origins is finished and isn't really focused on too much. It's mainly DA:I with the romance only just blossoming and others already canon.  
> I hope you enjoy and it doesn't confuse you too much, but if it does just comment and I'll try my best to make my answer understandable.

  
Iridescent sickening clouds twisted and taunted in the ominous glaucous glow that illuminated the barren land as several flakes of hot ember floated up into the unyielding smoke and a small, child-like figure materialized as the shroud of darkness broke away. The gloomy canopy enveloped the figure’s features tightly as she lay unconscious on the sterile, rocky floor; her creamy blonde curls acting like a blanket to hug the elven girl’s rounded face. Bright sparks of green erupted from the child’s left hand as her big dark teal eyes flickered open before she struggled to lift herself off the strange terrain that was completely different from the usual earthy ground she trudged in along with her clan. Curiosity and fear glistened in her doe-like eyes as they scanned the dream world surrounding her as anxiety ran thickly through her veins and pulsed into every muscle in her petite venerable body. Between quickened and swallow breaths, the girl’s tiny chest rose and fell rapidly like a frightened baby rabbit as she felt her intense mana surged into her flimsy and weak arms. Compared to the elf girl’s unnatural mass amount of mana, her miniscule body seemed unfit to store such immense power and the girl felt it like a swirling and crackling wild lightning storm inside her, prickling and shocking every cell, every nerve and every fibre of her very being. Along with the harsh static welling up inside, her mana also took another form that somewhat soothed her fears as it twirled like flooding water and cooled the abnormal high temperature that burnt her confused frame. Placing a dainty hand on the too large water skin hanging off her thin waist, the elf also felt some protection from the looming darkness that began to converge on the dim shred of light that radiated off the elf’s fair completion.

The elf squinted into the dark for an attempt at reassurance to find the unknown locked amidst it, but when found she cast her watery up to the crumpling stone steps leading to a higher clearing to which a beacon of misty green light raised up into only more mangled darkness. At the top of the stairs, a silhouette of blinding gold luminescence beckoned for the girl in a welcoming gesture, a symbol of unadulterated, almost angelic pureness in a world brimmed with despair and damnation. The elf hesitantly stepped further into the distorted void to reach the ancient steps, causing the fade around her blur into complete black before she placed a bare foot on the chipped stairwell. Faint tremors beneath the ground and the nearing sound of hair-raising skittering caused the elven blonde to turn back to only be met with the hasty and horrifying approach of monstrous arachnid. The elf gave a helpless yelp before stumbling up the rest of the steps, her frail skin ripping against the rough edges of the angled stones as she frantically kicked herself up from the impending danger of the multiple hellish spiders chasing her. The steepness of the incline and the young cream blonde’s intoxicating panic caused her to drastically slow down as she blinked out the sweat and tears from her saucer wide eyes and reached for the glowing female configuration’s extended hand. The Dalish child’s terror caused her fragile body to freeze when she was unable to climb over the jagged rocks between her and her salvation which began to lean over for the child’s desperate hand that green light spilt from the cut-like mark on her palm. Their hands were barely touching as the spiders slithered closer and closer to the girl’s vigorously trembling frame that didn’t fit with the bitter tenebrosity that consumed the land. Only inches away from both death and safety, the elf hysterically strained her fingers painfully in an anguished strive to close the too large gap as the sound of the spiders nearing took over her hearing and overwhelming panic stirred her instinct to survive as a blinding neon green exploded between stained flesh and spirit hands that caused the girl to shield her eyes as she felt a warm, comforting embrace around her tiny wrist, pulling for death’s cold grasp.

The light vanished as quickly as it appeared and when the elven child opened her watery eyes once more her surroundings had changed from the fading hellish realm to a demolished, twisted site with whispers of smoke and greyish viridescent mist snaking up from broken and burnt debris. Sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, from oppressing malencholia to devastating destruction, although the juvenile elf couldn't understand to different but was only glad to be away from the terrifying arachnid creatures, she tumbled and tripped, skinning her shaking knees from under her torn trousers. With sobs of gratitude and relief, she relished the sensation of the natural warmth of the sun caressing her skin through the shredded fabric of the elf’s once treasured olive green jumper. Though with all her might, the child couldn't manage to stand or crawl any further forward as she heard rushed footsteps approach her from all directions. With no strength left, the Dalish girl felt her conscious slip away as her body fell into terror-stricken, grim slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> No need to be shy, ask the crappy writer if things don't make sense.  
> Truth be told, I confuse myself sometimes.


End file.
